


As the Train Goes By

by pristineungift



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she saw him, hair glinting in the city lights. But then the train passed by, and time caught up, and she was sure it had been a dream. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Train Goes By

Groceries in hand, Kagome made her way back to the shrine that was her home. The shrine where she was priestess.  
  
How long had it been, since she straddled two worlds, two eras? Some days, she couldn't remember. Some days, she didn't want to.  
  
Some days, she thought she was mad.  
  
The city lights hurt Kagome's eyes. The piercing sound of the warning bell that signaled an approaching train made her long for her island of solitude, her shrine, where it was possible to forget that the well no longer worked, that she would never see Japan unspoiled and filled with magic again.  
  
It was funny, how she had striven to keep one foot in the future, when the past called so loud. Ironic now, that she was trapped in the future, and yearned for the past.  
  
A man pushed past her, crossing the train tracks though the train grew nearer. Kagome looked after him, words about his rudeness ready to fall from her lips...  
  
White hair, tied in a ponytail now. But then, oh then it had flowed as he moved, deadly grace in battle. A navy business suit, no armor, no flowing sleeves of silk. And yet, the feel, the movement.  
  
The eyes that cut back at her.  
  
 _Sesshoumaru._  
  
The train was upon them, a beast of the future, breaking the moment. Kagome waited and fidgeted as she hadn't since she was a girl, waiting for the moment the train would pass by and she could see that he was real, that it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
And she had really lived the adventures that seemed farther and smaller each passing day.  
  
But then the train was gone, and no man waited.  
  
She thought she saw him, hair glinting in the city lights. But then the train passed by, and time caught up, and she was sure it had been a dream.


End file.
